


Heroes

by slodwick



Series: Baby Girl [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Heroes

The dishes were cleared, the leftovers put away, and their card table was back in the basement until Easter. Martha eyed the pie in the oven, gauging the golden crust about ten minutes this side of perfect.

The screen door slammed hard behind her, and she knew exactly who had walked out. Peeking through the door, she saw Caroline lowering herself onto the steps next to Nicky, Barbie in hand. Nicky was still clutching Batman, who had only just been rescued from his banishment to the frigid back porch during dinner.

"Do you think Batman would let a girl drive?"


End file.
